Indiana Jones
|-|Young= |-|Old= Summary Dr. Henry Walton Jones, Junior was an American archaeologist most famously known as Indiana Jones or Indy. During World War I, he used the name Henri Defense, and went by a number of aliases throughout his life. He was married at least twice, fathered a son and daughter, and had several grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Throughout his career, Jones found numerous famous mythological artifacts, including the Sankara Stones, the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail, and the Crystal Skull of Akator, which placed him in conflict with different groups across the globe. Born July 1, 1899 in Princeton, New Jersey, Jones' life was indelibly influenced when he accompanied his parents, Henry Sr. and Anna Jones on a world lecture tour from 1908 to 1910. Throughout his travels, Jones encountered many important figures in history who shaped his outlook on life. After the return home, his mother became ill and died. Father and son relocated to Utah in 1912 but without Anna, their relationship became increasingly strained. As Henry Sr. withdrew into his studies, Indiana found himself in various locations as his father lectured once again. By 1916, Indiana and his father had moved back to Princeton. While on Spring Break that year, Indiana quit high school, briefly participated in the Mexican Revolution, and spent the next three years fighting in World War I. Afterwards, he attended the University of Chicago, where he studied under Professor Abner Ravenwood, later transferring to France, where he earned an undergraduate degree in linguistics. In 1925, he began a brief relationship with Ravenwood's daughter Marion, which ended his friendship with Abner. Once a graduate, he briefly became an archaeology teacher in London where he met student Deirdre Campbell. Their romance led to marriage in 1926, but a plane crash took Deirdre's life. In the years leading up to World War II, Jones secured a teaching position at Marshall College. In 1936, the US Government contracted him to find the Ark of the Covenant, which led him to be reunited with Marion Ravenwood. The relationship lasted until Jones left a week before their wedding. During the war, Jones joined the OSS along with girlfriend Sophia Hapgood. The Cold War brought the Soviets into competition as a new world power and Indy found himself the focal point of their quest for Akator. After Soviet agents kidnapped him, he agreed to help his son Mutt Williams rescue his father figure and Indy's colleague Harold Oxley. Indy and Marion were reunited and their reconciliation finally led to marriage. Jones' lifetime of adventures eventually took its toll: he sustained a wound to one eye, and was forced to walk with a cane during his 90's. By the early 1990s, he was living in the New York City area with his daughter and grandchildren. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C to 9-A '''with weaponry '''Name: Henry Jones Jr. / Indiana Jones, Indy Origin: Indiana Jones Gender: Male Age: 36 in The Temple Of Doom, 37 in Raiders Of The Lost Ark, 38 or 39 in The Last Crusade, 57 in Kingdom of The Crystal Skull, 93 in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles Classification: Human, Archaeologist, Historian, College Professor Powers and Abilities: Human level strength and speed, peak human reactions and durability, expert in stealth, expert archaeologist, expert pilot, expert in close combat and with firearms, very good aiming, iron will. Attack Potency: Athlete level by himself and with the whip. Street level to Room level with several weapons like firearms and grenades. Speed: Normal Human '''with '''Peak Human reactions (Reacted to arrows) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Street level Stamina: High Range: Several meters with his whip. Standard Equipment: His trademark whip, firearms, machetes, swords, grenades, etc. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: In the last movie his aiming and health were decaying Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Indiana Jones Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Pilots Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Scientists Category:Explosion Users Category:Adults Category:TV Characters Category:Fathers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Game Characters Category:Cowboys